otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Infobox Daemon
=In discussion= =Resolved= I stuck the category section into an #if to check aganist the namespace |do nothing | add cats}} Stress2bme (talk) 14:39, July 3, 2017 (UTC) why did it work for you but not for me OTL at least #if works for me now haha SolarMist (talk) 16:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Illustrator: You could try using #explode to return only a section of characters for the Illustrator category if the format is pretty standard. Since the "(" is used to break the two sections apart, you could use #pos and #sub as well. sample text: *Miyoshino (みよしの) *nico *x-6suke *Hihara You (緋原ヨウ) *Miyoshino (みよしの) = *nico = *x-6suke = *Hihara You (緋原ヨウ) = Stress2bme (talk) 15:01, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Looks good to me! I'll look more at it later (I'm learning something new all the time; I'm unfamiliar with #explode but will definitely look at it), or you can implement it now if you'd like SolarMist (talk) 03:28, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Implemented! Thanks again! SolarMist (talk) 16:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Autocategorize for missing data Trying to automatically add categories for missing data but I don't think it's working OTL I've tried putting the categories themselves as the default value inside includeonly tags, and then I tried putting a call to Template:Missing Data inside includeonly tags as the default value. I must be missing something but I'm not sure what... The category Missing LB quote hasn't shown up for Amanogawa even though she's on this template (I'll hide the missing data categories once they show up) SolarMist (talk) 16:54, July 3, 2017 (UTC) I figured it out. It's because we have the parameters entered but with no values on daemon pages. The default value only kicks in when nothing is specified for a parameter, but specifying a blank value for a parameter is specifying something for the parameter. Makes sense but AAAAAH I'll... figure out what to do about that later... (I think it's good that we have the parameters blank in the daemon pages. Means that we don't have to keep looking up "what's the exact name of the parameter for the LB quote again?" so I will NOT remove the blank parameters from the daemon pages) SolarMist (talk) 03:26, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Right now the structure is: }}} you could change it to: } | } | }} You'll test whether the parameter is an empty string Stress2bme (talk) 12:32, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I only saw this after I opened the edit box to say that I figured out a solution lol feels like I did something a little more roundabout but I kinda don't feel like changing it OTL oh well... Autocategorization of pages with missing data is complete! Just need to figure out why the hidden categories still show up even with Show hidden categories unchecked in preferences OTL moving this to Resolved since this was about making the categories appear via the template SolarMist (talk) 16:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC) *zoff Illustrator: *zoff will sometimes break auto-category part of the template because the * is turned into an unorded list. Some Illustrators entries are actually *zoff which allows for Category:Illustrator: *zoff Quick solution: } | *zoff = Category: *zoff | #default ( }} Stress2bme (talk) 16:04, July 6, 2017 (UTC) That looks good! For now, *zoff is the only artist name that's causing problems, so I think this is fine for now. Thank you! SolarMist (talk) 16:20, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Kiyo's and Shuten Doji's nonexistent forms: Kiyo and Shuten Doji problem was due to empty Type and/or Class values which lead to the category "Category:" being place on the page and creating a formatting error. Added the following }|[[Category: }}} }|[[Category: }}} I don't know if you want to create another missing category or update the Template:Data Check }|[[Category: }|Category: Missing Type}} }|[[Category: }|Category: Missing Class}} YoU mAy wAnt some format checking } }} }} and prevent mELEE, MELEE, or something or if you're really worried } |melee |MELEE |Melee = Category:Melee }} Stress2bme (talk) 18:01, July 14, 2017 (UTC)